Christmas Through Your Eyes
by Snozzle
Summary: A Christmas party round Buffy's and certain events take a turn. . . Set after 'Ted'. Please R and R for the sake of my sanity.


Christmas Through Your Eyes  
  
Setting: Set after 'Ted'. While Xander and Cordelia try to hide their relationship, new events take a turn.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the following story, Joss Whedon does.  
  
Claimer: However, I own the idea which I wrote in Summer. . .  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Christmas Through Your Eyes  
  
Buffy placed the angel on the top of the tree. She stood there, admiring it. "That's nice honey," Joyce said, carrying some drinks in. Buffy took the hot chocolate.  
  
"I thought maybe we could invite the gang over for Christmas Eve? 'Cause that would be nice? You know. Everyone at Christmas."  
  
"It sounds fine. Why don't you call them?" Joyce said.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Buffy jogged to the phone and called Willow.  
  
* * *  
  
"Cordy!" Xander grabbed her arm.  
  
"What?" Cordelia asked, annoyed. Xander raised his eyebrows. She laughed slightly. "Okay. No one's about. Go!" They ran to the broom closet and the kissing began. The same lust they felt was definitely still there.  
  
"Hang on." Xander dived into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"Where did you get that, a trash can?" Cordelia spat.  
  
"No. It's from Buffy. She's having a little party for the gang round hers on Christmas Eve. . . . and I'd like it. . . a bit. . . . if you came. She invited you, but I want you to come."  
  
Cordelia smiled. "No can do. We're going on holiday to this little place in Italy skiing. With real snow."  
  
"Oh. . . then. . . when can I give you your gift?" Cordelia was touched. He actually wanted to buy her something.  
  
"How about when I come back? Then I can get you an Italian gift." Xander nodded. "Now, where were we?"  
  
* * *  
  
"It's a shame Cordelia couldn't come," Joyce said, helping to lay the table.  
  
"No it's not. It's better with her not here."  
  
"Buffy. . ." Joyce warned.  
  
"I'm sorry. But she can really attack and I don't think Willow's too sure about inviting her anyway."  
  
"But she's your friend."  
  
"Who insults me all the time and helps with research only because I saved her one time. . . or a few."  
  
"Saved her?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Uh. . . from homework problems. She has a phobia."  
  
"Right." The doorbell rang. "That'll be Mr. Giles. I told him to come a little early." Joyce didn't move from setting the table, so Buffy sighed and walked to the door.  
  
"Hi Giles. Oh! You bought gifts! Come here! I'll take them." Buffy walked to the living room and put the presents on the chair. "We can open them all later."  
  
"Come in Mr. Giles," Joyce called. Giles stepped inside, and he and Buffy walked into the dining room. The room was set out nicely, with tinsel and crackers. "Everyone else won't be long."  
  
"Is Angel coming?" Giles asked Buffy.  
  
"The boy who was tutoring her?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Yes. . . he's become part of the group in the last days."  
  
"Well. . . I spoke to him. He's still not feeling great. . . but. . . he said he might show."  
  
"Then, it's a good job I cooked extra," Joyce decided. "There's some in case Cordelia ends up here as well." The bell went again. Buffy stood up to get it, and re-emerged with Xander and Willow.  
  
"Hi gang," Xander said. "When's the food gonna be ready?"  
  
"In about a half hour," Joyce said.  
  
"Good. I'm starved."  
  
"Is Angel coming?" Willow asked.  
  
"Maybe," Buffy said. "I don't think so. He didn't seem to up for it." Giles glanced out of the window.  
  
"How interesting," he said suddenly. Everyone peered out.  
  
"Snow!" Joyce exclaimed. And through the darkness, a movement of black walked along the path to Buffy's house.  
  
"I'll go see who that is. . . "she said. She opened the door and stepped outside. "Angel? I can't believe you made it!" She hugged him happily. "You are making it right? You're not just here to say hi?"  
  
"I'm coming for dinner." Buffy smiled and took his hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Forty-five minutes later, and everyone had finished their starter. Everyone was talking about various things, and Joyce seemed to have bought that Angel was Buffy's history tutor from college. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Xander said, standing up.  
  
He opened the door. "Cordy!" He exclaimed. She glanced around and hugged him. "I thought you were in Italy?"  
  
"Going actually. We were at the airport, then I thought, hey, I'm missing out on good food. So, I decided to come." She then glanced around again. "I'll give you your gift later," she whispered in his ear.  
  
He smiled at her. "Come on." She followed him into the dining room. "Look what the cat dragged in."  
  
"Cordelia!" Joyce said. "Please, sit down."  
  
"Thanks." Cordelia sat in Joyce's place, next to Xander and Buffy. "I've got some gifts," she said indicating to the bag.  
  
"Oh, I'll take them!" Buffy took the bag to the living room, glancing at who's present was who's. Cordelia even had one for Xander, Buffy noted.  
  
* * *  
  
"Presents now?" Buffy asked. The dinner had been eaten, and everyone, even Cordelia, were wearing their Christmas hats, and Cordelia (who may have had a little wine before she arrived), had tied her hair into bunches with tinsel.  
  
Everyone smiled and walked into the living room. "I'll be there in a minute!" Cordelia called. "I just need to wash my hands."  
  
"And I'm going to the bathroom. Don't start without me!" Xander called, following Cordelia to the kitchen.  
  
"I want to give you your present now. There's one in the other room, but I wanted you to have this now." Cordelia dived into her pocket, and pulled out a small ring with the American Flag on it. "It's not much. . . . I didn't know what to get. . ." But Xander didn't want to hear what she had to say and kissed her gently.  
  
"And here's yours," he said as they parted. He bit his lip, beginning to doubt she'd like it, and dived into the bag he'd bought with him. "I told Buffy I'd look after my presents for everyone." He pulled out a smallish present wrapped in red.  
  
Cordelia opened it, and looked at the small white teddy with tinsel tied round it's neck, holding a small heart in its paws. "I warpped that myself," Xander said nervously, pointing to the tinsel. "Made it more Christmassy." Cordelia smiled.  
  
"I love it." She put the teddy down on the table behind him, and the smoochies began.  
  
"Xander, Cordelia, hurry. . . up?" Buffy raised her eyebrows at the kissing pair.  
  
"Whoa!" Xander quickly let go of Cordelia.  
  
"Buffy. . . it's. . . not what it looks like." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"I'm scared for life. . . Xander. Cordelia. Kissing. It doesn't go in the same sentence. Wait 'till Willow finds out. . ."  
  
"No, no, no, no! You can't tell Willow." Xander held Buffy by her arms. Buffy looked from Xander to Cordelia. She started laughing.  
  
"I promise. Really. I'm happy for you. . . I think. Cute teddy."  
  
"Thanks," Cordy said. "Xander got it for me."  
  
"You're really serious?" Buffy asked suddenly. Cordelia shrugged. "I wouldn't have guessed it, like ever. . . but whatever. You guys deserve to be happy. But, now, presents?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Everyone sat around the small table in the living room. Buffy had purposely moved so Xander and Cordelia sat together on the sofa. "Can I start?" Buffy asked. Everyone nodded. Buffy smiled and picked up a heart- shaped red box, with black satin string.  
  
Buffy glanced at Angel. She opened it to chocolates and a single rose over the top. "Angel!" She stood up and hugged him. Joyce frowned. "Oh, it's a thing. He used hearts to help me remember important dates. Different dates are in different parts of the heart." She pointed to a chocolate. "See, that's the. . . fleet of something."  
  
Joyce shook her head. "Mr. Giles?" He opened a present which wasn't from anyone of the present company, but was from Jenny – Willow and bought it to the dinner for Jenny. Giles opened it and shook his head with amusement at the 'Kiss the Librarian' mug.  
  
Willow had a selection of C.D's from Xander, and Xander's present from Cordelia was a small bouncy ball. Joyce had a bunch of flowers from Giles. Finally, the presents had all been opened.  
  
"I suppose this can be called a job well done!" Buffy joked. "And there has definitely been a few surprises on the way." Buffy glanced at Cordelia who raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, these earrings are really nice," Willow said. "I have said thank you haven't I Cordy?"  
  
"When you were over the initial shock that Cordelia has a heart," the brunette said, smiling.  
  
"So, who wants to watch a movie?" Willow asked.  
  
"Are there any good Christmas movies?" Xander asked.  
  
"A Christmas Carol." Buffy and Angel exchanged looks.  
  
"I think A Christmas Carol passes the Angel inspection," Buffy said.  
  
"But it doesn't pass the Joyce one. I'm gonna go clear up." Joyce smiled. "Leave you to watch the movie." Joyce left. Buffy leaned against a chair and curled up next to Oz. Willow sat on the floor in front of Xander, and inserted the tape.  
  
Xander switched the light off, and the only light was that from the television. Cordelia's hand found his own and he smiled at her. Everyone else was engrossed in the film, so Cordelia took a risk, and moved further up the setae.  
  
She rested her head, on Xander's chest and he stretched his legs out over the rest of the chair. She smiled at him, and kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Merry Christmas Cord." He faced her and kissed her. She smiled at him and closed her eyes, listening to his breathing.  
  
________________________________________ 


End file.
